Solo Session: Burial
Lucius and Callie step into the portal and are thrown into Thanatos. *Lucius has a less than graceful landing due to a bad athletics roll and tears some of his robes in the process. *Thanatos is revealed to be less fire and brimstone than he expected, but rather a somewhat beach-y area with a sickly looking sea that has a bunch of sunken ships right off the shore. *Lucius meets up with Callie and she explains she has an item that allows her to kind of know where she's going. *They start to formulate a plan to get a working ship. Lucius uses telekinesis at some point, etc., etc. *The pair are able to successfully get onto a ship. Lucius steals some captain's clothes belonging to some kind of goliath, so they're as perfect of a fit as can be. *Callie makes a plan to construct some kind of propeller since there's not much in the way of a breeze. *This takes time, and by the time she's ready Lucius has to fight off zombie sharks in order for her to lower it appropriately onto the ship. *They get sailing and this takes several days week, if I recall correctly?. Due to time dilation, only minutes go by in the Demonweb Pits. *Lucius and Callie bond and it's very cute. Callie talks frankly about Yorick to him because she felt awkward about it talking about him in front of the party. *They get to the island where presumably Minerva is being kept somewhere, and due to a couple good stealth and investigation rolls they're able to access a sewer entrance. *The path splits off and Lucius uses Find Familiar to find the right way. *They get to a storage closet which is trapped with the Alarm spell, so Lucius disables the spell. Inside Yorick is there and there's a sweet reunion. *Yorick reveals that Tanith is a demon lord at this point, Lucius goes haha sure cool awesome please let's rescue my mom and they go deeper into the dungeon *Yorick thankfully knows his way around enough that they avoid most of the guards, but are unable to avoid the red abishai that blocks the entrance between them and Minerva. *A fight breaks out, Thresh (who's been with them mostly the entire time oops) is a damage sponge as a bunch of spellcasters throw everything they can at it. Lucius casts Irresistable Dance which is still one of his greatest accomplishments ever. *After Thresh dies, Lucius almost dies as well after being smacked around by the enemy who is eventually killed. *Minerva is revealed to be suspended on chains from the celing, heavily sedated, which Yorick works on getting cut down. Lucius has to guard the door and fight off demons to buy him time. *Minerva is released, Yorick asks Lucius where he wants to go which he responds back to his friends. When asked if there's anything that he wants his mother to know, Lucius responds that he'll be back soon.